


A Chat

by SaphyreDaze



Series: Soltryce Days [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphyreDaze/pseuds/SaphyreDaze
Summary: Evie is summoned to Da'leth's tower yet again.
Series: Soltryce Days [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096178
Kudos: 2





	A Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I literally could not think of a better title so have this lame one instead. 
> 
> This is a solo RP bubble for Discord RP Server called Soltryce Days

Evie had been woken up from her nap after her talk with Lark, her head ringing with Da’leth’s voice. Her mood turned immediately sour and it took everything ounce of her willpower not to snap a reply back. She took a breath keeping her voice neutral  **Yes Master Da’leth. I will be there shortly.** . She dragged herself out of her bed and began layering up. She gave Kore a few farewell scratches and made her way out. Admittedly she did not rush to the tower, she was hardly in a hurry. She considered sending a message to her sister, it had been a few days since she had heard from Eleanor but she knew that she was off on some mission for the Martinet. Probably a similar test as she had with Ellyn. Not that it made Evie feel any better, she was worried sick and hoping against all hope that Eleanor wouldn’t have to do what she did. That’s not exactly what she was trained for anyway so...he wouldn’t would he? 

She stepped up to the tower and knocked on the door. It opened and Ellyn smiled at her. “Hello Evie!” she said brightly. 

“Oh hey Ellyn. I didn’t know you were in town?” 

“Yes! Your sister is too but she is resting at the moment. She is going through a bit more training before she’ll be sent home, but she is well, don’t you worry dear.”

Evie let out a breath. Her sister was okay, at least alive and she’d take that for now, “I’m glad. Do you happen to know why I’ve been called today? Are we going on another assignment?” 

Ellyn tilted her head towards Evie, “Not that I’m aware of. I have been delivering your messages that you wish to speak with him, and he has been here a few days so perhaps he has finally made time?” 

“Oh.” Evie laughed, it was fake but fit the mood, “Of course. That makes sense.”

“Your birthdays are very close too. Just a few days away right? Are you planning anything exciting?” 

Evie looked at Ellyn, with everything going on she hadn’t been paying attention to the date, “Oh wow. I’ve been so busy with school and training I didn’t even realize. Guess I’ll have to talk to Eleanor about that.” 

“If nothing else I would like to take the two of you out to dinner.” 

Evie smiled at the elf, “We can see about that. I’ll talk to El when she gets back to the dorm.” As she said that they reached Da’leth’s study. 

“And this is where we part ways.” Elly gave Evie’s shoulder a little squeeze, “Have a good chat.” 

“Thanks Ellyn.” Evie pushed the door open, steeling herself as her eyes fell upon the elf behind the desk, “Sorry for the delay Master Da’leth. You wanted to speak with me?”

“Evaelyn. Please. Have a seat. We have much to discuss.” He waved a hand to one of the chairs in front of his desk. Evie scanned them quickly, no packs. So maybe it was just to talk. She felt a slight throb of her head from the headache she had earlier. This room was almost too bright, but she took her seat and looked to the Martinet, waiting patiently for him to begin. 

“As you know you and your sister will be coming of age in a few days and I do believe there are few orders of business we need to work out? You have put in several requests to discuss this with me?” He looked at her expectantly. 

“Yes of course sir. But I fully understood that you have been quite busy. You are very important to our great Empire and I am merely just a student. I do appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to see me.” she bowed her head slightly. 

“Indeed. I believe the first order of business I would like to discuss is the matter of your sister’s betrothal.” 

Evie blanched, did Freddie not do it? Was something else set up? “What about it sir?” she replied cooly. 

“Fredrick came to me a short time ago asking to call it off. Are you aware of this?” 

Evie shook her head, “I believe he had mentioned it when we last spoke? It was between our meetings so I hadn’t been able to discuss the matter with you. He seemed pretty set on it. He wanted to study outside of the city if I recall correctly?” 

Da’leth hummed an affirmative reply, “That is what he told me as well. Can you assure me neither you nor your sister had any sway in his decision.”  
Evie furrowed her brow, “With all due respect sir, we would never deliberately try to do anything of the sort. It was entirely his decision, we gain no benefit from it being called off.”

He rested his elbows on the desk and laced his fingers, studying Evie a moment. It made her nervous, it felt like he was trying to bore into her very soul. She kept herself still and neutral, just as she was trained. After a moment he looked away and reached for some papers on the desk, “Onto the matter of your estate.” 

Evie let out the breath she was holding, “Uh yes sir? What about it?” 

“It is to be signed over to you as per these documents. Is that still something you wish to have?” 

She tried to not seem too eager, “It would sir. It would make a good base of operations when we graduate. I was considering renovations for the lower floors for training so we can continue that on our own time. At least for as long as we are in Rexxentrum?”

He hummed again, sliding the paper over to her with a quill, “Very well sign this.” He seemed almost bored about it but Evie’s heart was hammering in her chest as she took the quill and penned her name. He slid another paper over, “And this.” 

“And what is this one sir?” 

“Your inheritance. You do want that do you not? I’ll allow you to sign for both you and your sister.” she watched him a moment to see any sign of him lying. This was too easy. His eyes glazed over a moment, she recognized the look, he was receiving a message. She quickly looked over the paper and signed it as he mumbled a reply in a language she didn’t understand. It sounded a lot like Celestial. He looked down at the paper as she finished signing and then back up at her. 

“Sir? Is there anything else?” 

“I believe that is all for the time being. You are dismissed. I have other pressing business to attend to.” he pushed an envelope to her, she took it. Whatever it contained had a little weight to it. She put it in her bag and stood to leave. 

“Master Da’leth?” 

He almost sighed, his irritation growing apparent, “Yes Evaelyn.” 

“Thank you, truly, for everything you’ve done for my sister and I. We do not deserve your kindness.”

He looked at her, “Indeed. You will do well to remember what I’ve done for you, child. I hope to see no more slip ups from here on out and for you to continue doing as you have been with your studies. The Empire is counting on you.” 

Evie felt a chill go through her, “Of course Master Da’leth. Thank you sir.” and with that she turned and left. Adrenaline was pumping through her, fear and exhilaration. She knew that him signing things over was a power play on his half. He was testing her. Evie would have to be on top of her game for a while, at least until they could get out. 

She made it home quickly, using up every casting of dimension door she had energy for until she could collapse on her bed, a concerned Kore chirping at her, all purrs and head butts. Evie wished more than anything that Eleanor was there, but tonight it would just have to be her and Kore. She sat up, picking up the cat and cradling her in her arms. 

“You’re such a good kitty, Kore. I’m sorry I didn’t summon you sooner.” she kissed the feline's forehead and laid down, falling into a fitful rest. 


End file.
